


Rise and Fall

by Dlxm950, Tsargus (Dlxm950)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Blackmail, Draenor, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grey, Nightmares, Old Gods, Other, Reunions, The Light, The Void, Threats, Time Shenanigans, Universe Crossing, Void Corruption, timeline crossing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Tsargus
Summary: Sylvanas found herself not risen from the darkness but still standing in the feild.The scourge were gone, Silvermoon was gone, nothing remained but the empty feild of flowers. A nagging itch told her this was wrong and she agreed, She just didn't realize how much.
Relationships: Alexstrasza/Alleria Windrunner, Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner, Liadrin/Yrel (Warcraft), Shandris Feathermoon/Vereesa Windrunner
Comments: 41
Kudos: 129





	1. Rise and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that came to mind about an event that could have happened during the invation of Quel'thalas.

The yellow flowers seemed to go on forever.

_ “We can not hold them Ranger General!” _

_ “Go! Run!” _

_ “You have been a thorn in my side for too long! Now you shall serve me!” _

Something was nagging her. A small pressure at the back of her head. 

The sun shone from above. The cloudless sky stretched forever in every direction until it reached the horizon. 

“Hello…” A voice whispered.

She snapped her head around, years of ranger training having sharpened her reflexes, only to stare in confusion at nothing.

A laugh drifted through her ear. Dark, seductive, powerful. A ringing voice that seemed to come from every direction at once. The flowers, the ground, the very air she breathed resonated with its power.

“My my you are interesting. So much potential. So much power. It is such a shame your spirit is fading.” It told her as it echoed across the field.

“Fading…?” She asked in confusion. 

“Mmm, yes, as we speak your body lays dying. I have simply...borrowed...your soul for a conversation.” It said.

She turned once more as it spoke behind her and stared in confusion at the one large purple flower. She approached it hesitantly. Wary of what trick the voice could be playing on her. 

Just as she stepped close enough to pick it. It started to grow up. Raising itself until it reached her eyes level before blossoming. Rather than the nectar rich center she expected a large orange eye met her gaze. 

“What foul magic is this?” Sylvanas demanded.

“Do you not recognize it Ranger General? I thought one as experienced as you would recognize the powers of the void when they presented themselves.” It said mockingly to spite its obvious lack of a mouth. 

“So you are a void creature? You waste your time then I am not one to be easily swayed by fancy words.” She responded with an upturned nose.

The flower laughed for a moment before curling itself around her arm.

“I am no mere void creature using you like a parasite. I am so much more..” It told her as it continued to slither up her arm.

“Maybe I should go visit your partner. If I am nothing more than a parasite to you it would make sense that I would go for the more advantageous target…” It said as it began to retreat.

“Jaina is the most powerful mage to ever walk the face of this planet! She would burn you from her mind like the pest you are.” Sylvanas snarled in retort.

“Perhaps, but what would become of those defenses if something happened to you?” The flower responded nonchalantly

. 

“Wha-” She stopped. A deep pain resonated from her torso. Looking down she came face to face with a large gouge in her chest. A black ooze dripping to the ground intermingling with her blood. 

She fell to her knees as more blood continued to poor out. The world began to fade…

And then she was back on her feet. No blood, no wound.

“What did you just do?!” Sylvanas demanded in panic.

“I let reality bleed in, so to speak, that is what would happen to you if I released your soul back to the mortal world.” The flower told her calmly. 

“And who are you then?! He who would control time and space! Life and death!” Sylvanas shouted as the flower danced around her.

For a moment nothing happened. Sylvanas breath heaved in her anger as the wind continued to blow. 

Then the world began to shake. 

Massive black towers and keeps broke through the ground and rose into the air. The sky turning red as the flower transformed into a massive towering mass of tentacles.

Horrifying did not even begin to describe it.

Mangled void creatures screeching in infinite agony as they continuously formed and dissolved into black pools. Slaves and workers rolling in dirt as they worked to construct another humming obelisk. 

Then the behemoth spoke. It dark powerful voice booming across the landscape as a thousand different eyes turned to gaze upon her.

“I am N’zoth! The dark whisper in the night! The god of nightmares! Long before your time I ruled this land.”

“And what would you have me do? I am no more than a dying elf!” She yelled at him.

“You would become my herald. Join me, and together we may rebuild my empire, together we may conquer our enemies!” The old god boomed.

Images filtered through her mind: Arthas wriggling on the ground as she forced the void through his veins, his skin turning purple as he slowly faded into dust with a soul shattering screech,the Armani and the Orcs falling one by one as their army- _ her army _ \- of void monsters rolled across the land piece by piece. 

And then her, upon the throne of Quel’thalas, Jaina by her side. The two of them resplendent in deep purple robes and silk.

Then, like the nightmare they were, the images faded.

“What say you Sylvanas Windrunner?”

She paused for a moment before raising her eyes in defiance. “No.” She told the old god confidently. 

“NO! You dare refuse me!  **YOU. WILL. DIE!” ** The old god shouted as his many tentacles launched towards her. 

“A HERO!” She shouted back causing the tentacles to stop less than an inch from her face. “Not a _villain_. A protector of the innocent, of my people, not their slaughterer. Leave this place, leave me, and never return! I would rather die than become another monster beneath you heel!” 

There was silence for a moment and then an ear piercing roar tore across the landscape. The buildings began to crumble, one by one, falling like dominoes. Sylvanas eyes widened as a massive cloud of dust approached her.

And then the world went dark.

* * *

Sylvanas woke with a gasp.

She lurched forward, grasping at her chest. She blinked in confusion when she saw not her armour but wrappings. Then the rest came into focus.

She was in a soft bed. The white linen sheets lay crumpled on her legs as she raised herself further. She still had her leggings on as well as her wedding ring. She quickly grabbed it closing her eyes as she took a deep calming breath. 

The rest of the room was rather plain as she gazed around. A small painting hung on the wall. Various healing potions and crystals lay strewn around her. There was a window but the blinds were drawn closed. She moved to sit up further but stopped as an incredible pain racked up her spine. 

She fell back against the bed as she tried to stop the debilitating pain. Slowly it ebed away and with much greater caution she raised herself into a sitting position. 

Just as she moved to grab one of the books sitting on her side table the door swung open.

“-you sure? I could have sworn-” Jaina said as she stepped into the room. Her wife freezing in surprise as she met Sylvanas eyes. 

She knew she should say something but words failed her. Their were deep bags beneath her wife's eyes. Her hair was done up in a messy braid and her cheeks were sunken. 

The two of them stayed like that for a moment. To overwhelmed with emotion to make even a noise. Then, like a switch had flipped, Sylvanas found her wife's arms wrapped around her neck as tears feel against her shoulder. After a moment of pause she slowly returned it, sinking deep into her wife's embrace.

Eventually Jaina leaned back. Sylvanas bringing a hand up to cup her cheek. Jaina nuzzled into it with a soft sigh. 

“I-” Sylvanas tried to start but was interrupted as the door slammed opened once more.

Both Alleria and Vereesa tumbled over each other as they rushed in. Their eyes blown wide and their ears perked up at ninety degree angles. Jaina gave one last kiss to her wife’s hand before rising from the bed to stand aside as the sister reunited. 

Alleria quickly moved to sit next to her on the edge of the bed. Pulling Sylvanas head back to rest against her chest as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Vereesa simply settled herself atop Sylvanas wrapping her arms around her waist and nuzzling her head into Sylvanas shoulder. 

Usually Sylvanas would complain at such brazen sibling affection but in that moment, she found that she didn’t mind it at all. 

Eventually the healer arrived as well giving a disapproving frown at the elf pile before moving to check Sylvanas condition.

Her sisters extracted themselves to give the healer access but refrained from moving farther than a few feet away from the bed. 

“You are lucky to still be with us Ranger General. Had it not been for the red dragon flight you may very well have died in that field.” The medic started as she tightened Sylvanas fresh bandages. Giving a sigh as she finished the healer looked the ranger general in the eye. “Three broken ribs, a light concussion, and a very large goudge in your abdomen. I am prescribing three Darnassian healing potions every two days and at least three months of bed rest.” She waited for Sylvanas to nod in understanding before making her exit.

Just as the nurse exited two other figures entered the room. 

Lor'themar and Alexstrasza entered together. The dragon moving to stand next to her wife and the ranger lord remained a respectful distance away. 

“It is good to see you well Ranger General.” Lor’themar said with a smirk.

“Cut the bullshit Theron and come here.” Sylvanas responded with a bright smile.

The male elf gave a small chuckle before aquesting, walking forward to give Sylvanas a light hug before stepping back. He gave a nod to the other women before taking his leave.

“While I must agree that it is good to see your sister well my love, perhaps the three of us should give Sylvanas and Jaina some time alone.” Alexstrasza said with a slight tug against her wife’s waist.

Alleria looked between her wife and her sister for a moment before nodding. Leaning in to five her sister one last hug and a kiss on the head, she waited for Vereesa to do the same before the three of them left, the door closing with a soft click.

Finally alone Jaina moved back to the bed. Sylvanas welcoming her as the two settled into a comfortable resting position. Jaina lay, her legs tangled with her wifes, as she tucked her head against Sylvanas waist. Making sure not to put pressure on the wound as she did so. 

Neither said anything, there would be time for words tomorrow, for now Sylvanas was just content to be with her wife. It wasn’t long before Jaian was snoring lightly against her. Sylvanas almost joined her but something caught the corner of her eye.

A black raven was sitting on the other side of the window. It’s dark colour giving a sharp contrast to the bright white stone of Dalaran. It wouldn’t have bothered her were it not for the deep orange colour of its eyes. 

The two stared at each other for a moment. The raven shifting slightly as it seemed to stare into her soul. Then with a loud caw it was gone. Disappearing into the night sky.

Despite the lack of words the message was clear.

The old god was watching her and she was terrified of what that meant.


	2. After the Fall Comes the Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas has another dream but this time the old god is far more amicable and their conversation sends her reeling.

When she woke up in the morning Sylvanas was pleasantly surprised to find her sisters their with a practical feast. Poached Hawkstrider eggs lay on soft Lordaeron Muffins with a rich creamy hollandaise sauce. Thick cuts of bacon lay next to a large plate of Linx sausage both still sizzling as the fat dripped onto the plate below. Then there was the veritable mountain of fruits that lay between the two plates of protein. 

Without delay she tried to move to gather some for herself only to stop as she felt two arms tighten around her waist and a nose nuzzle into her chest. Looking down she came face to face with the face of her wife buried into her bosom. 

Her hunger suddenly less important she brought a hand up and smoothed it through her wifes’ hair. The human atop her giving a light sigh as a content smile crossed her lips. 

For a moment the entire world ceased to exist as Sylvanas settled further into her wifes’ embrace. That was until a plat was suddenly stuck under her nose and her stomach gave a rather undignified growl. 

She gave her thanks to Alleria with a nod and watched as she walked back to settle into her own wifes’ lap, the red dragon aspect seeming rather content with herself as she brought her hands up to rest of Allerias' hips. 

Veressa sat opposite them eating her own meal as she revelled in the gathering of her family.

Taking a deep breath through her nose of the delicious smells coming from her plate she caught the open eye of her wife staring up at her. With a small smile she grabbed a small piece of strawberry and popped it into Jainas’ mouth. Her wife accepting the fruit as she continued to feed it to her in the light of a warm summers morning. 

That’s when everything began to go wrong. 

One by one, everyone else in the room began to fade away. First her sisters and Alexstrasza and then even Jaina. All of them fading away as the summer day slowly turned to night and the hospital to eventually sinking into the ground.

There she found herself once again in the field of tulips. 

“I thought perhaps this time you might enjoy a warmer welcome.” The voice of the old god said behind her. 

Werling around she came face to face not with a void flower or towering nightmare but rather an elf, although not any kind of elf she had ever seen before. His form was almost like a cross between a High Elf and a Night Elf.

His skin a pale purple as his ears lay not upright but horizontal against his head. Rather than hair he had deep purple void energies waving like a flame as those familiar deep orange orbs glowed from his sockets. 

“What ever attempt this is to sway me to your power will not succeed.” She told him with an unimpressed gaze.

The old god simply laughed. His booming echo resonating with the very world around them. 

“This is not an attempt to sway you. I have received your answer quite clearly but that does not mean we cannot be useful to each other.” He started.

She went to reply but paused as, with a wave of his hand, a table with two chairs suddenly appeared between them. A warm pot of tea steaming in the middle. Sylvanas approached it warily and, when no void tentacles or otherwise snapped out at her, she sat. The old god joining her as the pot of tea began to poor itself into their cups. 

“So if you do not seek to sway me in what way may we help each other. I find it odd that one as powerful as you would need assistance from such lowly beings as me.” She told him with contempt as she sipped her tea. Giving a slight hum as her favourite brew met her tongue. 

“Tell me Windrunner, what do you know of Azshara?” He asked with a smirk.

She froze at the name of the long fallen queen. Her eyebrows raising inquisitively as she stared back at the old god.

“Not as much as I probably should. She was queen of the firstborn and when the sundering hit her kingdom and her people were sucked into the sea, eventually becoming the Naga, but your presence makes me question just how unknown that process is.” She told him as she put her tea cup down pointedly.

“Then let me put that uncertainty to rest. It was I who turned Azshara and her people into the Naga, to follow my orders and remake my great empire.” The old god began, his voice almost taking on a whimsical tone as he spoke. Then with a shake of his head it was gone and his monotone echo returning. “But she plots against me.” He finished as he shattered his tea cup in anger. 

“Hence your attempt at recruiting me.” She finished for the old god. “You needed another army to stop the one you created.” 

He didn’t respond, he didn’t need to, his lack of answer was answer enough. 

“So I will ask again.” Sylvanas started as she stared directly into the old gods eyes. “How can we help each other?”

The old god stared right back. His unblinking eyes staring into her own with an intensity she had never seen before. Then he smirked.

“Yes. You and I are going to do great things together Ranger General.” He told her as the world began to fade away, the old god walking towards the growing oblivion. 

She wanted to chase after him, to ask what he meant, to demand why he had chosen her, but she was forced to focus on trying to stay steady as the world began to truly fall apart. The field ripping up and falling into the darkness as the shaking continued to grow. 

She fell to her knees as the table disappeared. Desperately she grabbed onto the ground hoping that it might help balance herself. She glared at the smirking face of the old god as he continued to back into the growing oblivion. Eventually she managed to get to her feet but that only seemed to amuse the old god even more. 

“Look for my raven, Ranger General, for when you see it know that I will appear to you in your dreams.”

And then she fell into darkness.

* * *

She awoke with a gasp once more.

Her chest heaving as she grasped the bed in a death grip. 

Her hospital room was dark. The candles cold and long extinguished as a faint glow emanated from the other side of the door. The light of the moon shone through the window illuminating enough to show the outlines of the various instruments and furniture around the room. 

Atop her Jaina continued to rest. Her shallow breathe puffing out against Sylvanas sternum as the human resettled against her raised position. 

Slowly Sylvanas settled herself back against her pillow. Jaina making a small whining noise at her wifes’ continued movement. 

For the rest of the evening Sylvanas stared up at the ceiling. Her mind reeling from her almost pleasant conversation with the old god. It left her with so many questions and few answers, and as she ran her hand through what she hoped to Belore was actually her wifes’ hair she couldn’t help but worry about what was coming next.

What did Azshara have that had even an old god scared?

Why did N’zoth think she and her people were the answer?

She looked to the window as she had hours earlier but no raven met her gaze. Just the endless, continuous, darkness of night. Then as the moon crossed into view as the dawn began to rise a thought came to her mind. 

While she didn’t have the answer perhaps she knew someone who did...


	3. A Lesson in Tolerance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas has a solution for one problem that has created so many more.

Over the following weeks Sylvanas began to recover. 

Her body, and mind, mending from the horrors she had endured. Jaina had been by far her biggest motivator. The way her wife had looked at her when she first woke up, with her red eyes and vacant smiles, Sylvanas never wanted to see her wife like that again. So, begrudgingly, she followed the healers instructions to the tee. 

Spending most of her time with Jaina and or working with her sisters to try and figure out what came next for their people.

“We could temporarily relocate to Dalaran.” Vereesa put forward once more.

“Dalaran doesn’t have the space nor magic required to sustain our people for any serious length of time. All moving to Dalaran would do is kick the bucket down the road. I suggest we relocate to the ruins of Lordaeron. The former keep would provide us with a defensible position  _ and _ continues to host living creatures and farmland capable of sustaining the population.” Alleria responded firmly. 

For almost three hours the two had been going back and forth over a resettlement plan. Her two sisters having set up a miniature war room beside her bed. 

With Kael'thas missing and presumed dead Sylvanas had been left in charge of her people. The title of Ranger Lord bestowed upon her unwelcome head. For the moment most of their people were camped out in Eversong wood around the small hills and mountain ranges. 

Yet as she looked across the map of Azeroth no clear solution presented itself.

The Alliance would be more than willing to bring them in but Sylvanas was wary of trusting the human kingdoms. Greymane had proven just how discompassionate and callus they could be as he turned their refugees away from their great wall.

She briefly considered turning to the Horde but getting her people to work with the Orcs and Trolls was a long shot at best. 

That left virtually no options for long term settlement, a situation that was continually worsened by increasing tensions between the Horde and Alliance.  She had hoped that one of the two factions would extend an invitation, some form of olive branch weather that be in the form of supplies or settlement, but none came. 

Heaving a sigh Sylvanas dropped her head against the table. The solid wood making an empty thunk as her head made contact. There was no simple solution, what they needed was an in between, a group her people could work with but wouldn’t come with any indebtment because of it. 

Breathing out she raised her head and looked at the bite of map that met her eyes. 

Slowly her eyebrows began to rise as a plan began to form. 

That could work. 

The similarities of their people’s tragedy practically guaranteed that they wouldn’t refuse and the political situation would allow her people the breathing room required to not be forced into an unwilling war should conflict arise. 

All she had to do now was get Jaina to make a portal.

* * *

Tyrande stared at the Elf across from her. 

Sylvanas Windrunner was an enigma. The woman came from the highest echelon of highborn society yet she had married a human and seemed to actually care about her people. A far cry from the council she had interacted with nearly a thousand years ago. 

She would, of course, allow the high elves entrance into Teldrassil and Darkshore. Her own personal feelings towards a small group of bigoted old men would not stop her from helping innocent women and children. That being said…

“It has been many years since a member of the high borne stepped foot upon these lands.” Tyrande said as she sipped her tea.

“The great mistake of the Elves. To put ourselves above all others, even our kin, I am not above admitting the faults of my people.” Sylvanas responded as she stared out the window. 

It wasn’t the answer Tyrande had been expecting but not an unpleasant one nonetheless. As high priestess she had traveled to Quel’thalas many times. Each one seemed little more than a lesson in the hubris and impotence of the Quel’dorei. Yet Sylvanas Windrunner remained an enigma. 

The two had never formally met, the Ranger General often leading some campaign against the trolls or deemed unnecessary to the talks, meeting her now Tyrande found that to be quite the misfortune. 

Sylvanas was proper, stiff, and clearly prideful. But she wasn’t cruel. Over the last three days, as the high elves fled into Teldrassil in droves, Tyrande had truly seen the woman beneath the title. A kind, caring leader, who’s only desire was the safety of her people. A rare level of compassion she had only ever found among those not privy to their councils motives.

But they weren't here to discuss the admittance of the Quel’dorei into Teldrassil. That conversation was over and done with, carried on paper and parchment nearly a week before the high elves arrival, no there was something more. She could see it in the way the Ranger General leveled her gaze, not on Teldrassil, but on the forest. As though she expected a spectre to leap from the quiet trees.

“I have had...visions.” Sylvanas said. Her voice breaking the silence of the night, her gaze still settled on the trees.

“Visions?” Tyrande asked with an arched brow. That was quite unusual, even among the night elves and their connection to the emerald dream.

“More like nightmares, they happened shortly after the battle, during my recovery. A dark harbinger of a long forgotten era…” Sylvanas trailed off as her eyes snapped to a nearby passing raven. 

“An old god.” Tyrande finished for her. 

Sylvanas simply nodded, her gaze remaining of the crow now resting beside her, its eyes a bright orange in the most unnatural ways.

“N’zoth is what he called himself.” Sylvanas told her as she glared at the raven. If it was possible the raven seemed to glare back.

“The lord of nightmares, the voice in the deep, a terrifying visitor for sure. What did he want?”

“My service.” Sylvanas spit out. “He promised me power, to save my people and torture their butcher, to save all I held dear. But with the most terrible cost…”

“The world.”

“The world.”

Tyrande didn’t really know what to make of it all. The undead were problem enough but an old god…

That carried an implication she would rather not think about.

“Who else knows?” Tyrande pressed as she picked her tea up once more.

“As of right now...only you.” Sylvanas responded with a sigh. 

“You haven’t told your wife?” 

“I can’t burden her with that right now. She’s been worried enough about me, the last thing she needs is another reason to panic, not to mention the risk if she told my sisters. No for now this remains my burden.”

Her worry for her loved ones was admirable but stupid. 

“Well I don’t know what you expect from me. I’m afraid that my knowledge of void energies is rather limited.” Tyrande said as she stood from the couch.

“It is not your knowledge I require.” Sylvanas responded as she finally turned from the window, and the raven. Her eyes were piercing as they stared into Tyrande’s own. “I heard that you know how to contact Azshara.”

That garnered a full reaction as Tyrande spit the tea from her mouth like it had burned her. She raised her eyebrows as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. 

“And what use would you have for that sort of information?”

* * *

Teldrassil was truly beautiful, mind you it was no morning in Boralus, but beautiful nonetheless. While Sylvanas met with the high priestess Jaina, Alleria, and Veressa had been treated to a full tour of the night elf home. 

The tree itself was tall and mighty against the horizon. Its glowing branches standing in stark contrast against the night sky. Its people vibrant and joyful as they welcomed the high elves into their homes. 

Though one night elf seemed particularly interested in Vereesa. 

Jaina was almost certain Shandris Feathermoon was looking for any excuse to take Vereesa on a “personal tour” away from the prying eyes of her eldest sister and in-law. She had been practically attached to the young elf at the hip since their introduction. The adopted daughter of the high priestess using any and every excuse to either touch and/or flirt with the youngest Windrunner.

Touching her hip to guide her to a stall or grabbing her hand to lead her in a particular direction. 

However, as amusing as it was to watch Shandris continue to flirt with a clueless Veressa, Jaina could only think about how Sylvanas wasn’t with them. Shortly after their arrival Sylvanas had asked that they leave her to discuss with the high priestess, that she had some pressing issues about the settling of the high elves that she didn’t want to bore them with, yet the way she looked at Jaina had her thinking that it was something she didn’t want  _ Jaina _ to hear.

And that was a thought she didn’t want to have. 

Sylvanas would never keep something from her...right? That train of thought tended to bring with it all sorts of ugly emotions and memories. The high elves hadn’t been the...most accepting, to the announcement of her marriage to Sylvanas. One memory in particular stood out…

_ Jaina was sitting in a small cafe waiting for Sylvanas when she overheard it. Two elven women were sitting behind her, prim and proper, they had not been shy to show their distaste for her when she sat down, yet she had long since moved past caring about their petty racial insults.  _

_ “That’s the fiance to the ranger general isn’t it?” The one on the right said in common.  _

_ “Bed warmers more likely.” The other responded, clearly making the comment loud enough for her to hear on purpose.  _

_ She let out a scoff at that before returning to her tea. Sylvanas would arrive soon and the two pompous shits behind her would shut their traps.  _

_ But then they struck a chord she hadn’t been expecting.  _

_ “Besides its not like she’ll be around for very long anyway. Humans have such tragically short lives.” The same elf commented smugly into her coffee.  _

Sylvanas arrived moments after that and had been very confused when Jaina had thrown herself into the taller elf in a desperate hug. After some more tea and a quick explanation Sylvanas had promised that Jaina's age would never be a problem for her; that, while Sylvanas would certainly live longer than her, their time together would never be less than perfect. 

Yet that tiny seed of doubt continued. Her hair no longer glowed a solid gold, a clear line of silver descending down her right side, as her body continued to round out in less and less appealing ways. She was far from being old but compared to the timelessness of the elves she must have looked like she was withering before their very eyes. 

It was clear as well that Sylvanas had no lack of potential suitors. Before the announcement of their engagement many handsome men and beautiful women had approached Sylvanas with offers of marriage, some while she was still in the room. 

So as Jaina was lead around the great tree, surrounded by the glow and splendor of the night elves, she became keenly aware just how inferior she appeared. Especially when compared to the high priestess.

Was it that impossible that Sylvanas was having an affair? How else was she to interpret it all? The way Sylvanas had been distancing herself, the obvious lies told to her face for the reason of their travels (or at least an omission of the whole truth), the way she looked at Jaina with such trepidation. 

She didn’t know what to think of it. Sylvanas had always been clear in her love but with everything that had happened, Arthas, the fall of Quel’thalas, the evacuation of the high elves, was it truly impossible to think that Sylvanas may turn to someone else for her physical needs?

Only time would tell and, just like those elves had said, time was no ally of hers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! As always feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try to be respectful.
> 
> Also let me know if you want to see a separate work or chapter focusing on Vereesa and Shandris. I have some ideas knocking around but very little time. So be sure to let me know to give me the drive to do it.


	4. (Un)Pleasent Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day mystical forces and powerful beings will learn that suddenly appearing to people is infact, quite rude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long break, I just needed to have some time to relax between semesters and collect myself, thank you all for being so patient over the holidays.

“You’re late.” N’zoth said as Sylvanas materialized in the tulip field.

“How can I be late to my own dream?” She asked him with a raised eyebrow. The old god didn’t dignify that with a response, simply pouring some tea into the two cups before him and gesturing to the chair when sylvanas remained still.

For the next few minutes? Hours? Time never seemed to flow properly in dreams, even more so with N'zoth's influence, the two of them simply drank their tea. She had no idea if the old god could even taste, let alone enjoy the beverage, but she found it quite soothing.

She and Jaina had spent many evenings relaxing by the fire with a warm cup in their hands. Cuddled on the carpet with a blanket over them. Sylvanas would lay across Jainas lap, her wife’s arms wrapped around her waist with while tucking her head against Sylvanas neck. Rare moments where Sylvanas would allow herself to be weak, to drop her guard, to relax.

While the tea was relaxing nothing else about being near the old god was comforting. He exuded this...energy...void in nature but not the overwhelming power she had been shown in their first meeting, this was...subtler. It flowed around them, both invisible and oppressive, completely independent from anything the old god did.

If he noticed it he paid it no heed as he continued to drink.

“I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with the high priestess today.” N’zoth began as he put his cup down.

Sylvanas had known this conversation was coming but she had hoped that it might be saved for later. 

“What of it?” She responded as she poured more tea for herself.

He watched her for a moment, his purple eyes(?) narrowed, as she emptied the pot. Once she put it down he waved a hand over it causing steam to rise once more.

“What do you seek by speaking to Azshara?”

“You tell me why I shouldn't."

* * *

For three months Jaina had watched as Sylvanas kept herself busy, dealing with missives from the Alliance and Horde, helping her people settle. When she did rest it was only in so far as she would be sitting rather than standing. 

The night elves helped as much as they could, building homes, sharing their food, Tyrande and her people had truly stepped up and beyond expectations. Slowly things calmed, the high elves neutral position was established, their people had homes and food, yet one problem persisted.

Sylvanas was distant, avoiding her at every opportunity, refusing her council. Where Jaina had once been her wife’s rock she watched as that role seemed to fall ever more on the leader of the night elves.

It did not help that she found herself ever more isolated at teldrassil than she had felt in Quel’thalas. At least in the high elven kingdom her exclusion had been purposeful, planned, expected. Her engagement to Sylvanas had been like a dream come true and dealing with the bigots of Sylvanas home had been no different than dealing with the ones of her own. 

Here it was less purposeful. The night elves had been perfectly kind and accepting, trusting, peaceful. They granted Jaina access to their tombs and texts, certain special ones withstanding for religious reasons, with little to no resistance. They did not look down on her for loving another woman, for speaking common, for her ideals. 

In fact their openesse was a refreshing change from the anger she had dealt with all her life. Yet it only served to make her feel ever more alone.

Watching couples walk throughout the streets as her lover continued to avoid her. Listening to the clinking of glasses and laughter as her own home remained silent. 

Watching love bloom as her own withered and died.

For _ months _ she had put on a fake smile, waved away their concerns, dropped ever excuse imaginable so she could stay home for a wife who wouldn’t arrive until she was long past asleep. 

So it came as a surprise when Sylvanas tiptoed into the house, mouth full of smiles, eyes relaxed…

A distinct purple lipstick on the corner of her lips. 

Jaina didn’t want to be jealous. She didn’t want to be spiteful. She didn’t want to be petty or small or the pitied woman stuck in a loveless marriage as her wife fucked the pretty neighbourhood whore across the street with perfect hips and perfect makeup and legs for days-

“Jaina?” Sylvanas asked, her eyes full of concern, her hands on Jainas as they settled on her own in her lap. It just made it hurt more as the woman she loved kneeled before her and looked at her with so. much. fucking. concern.

“What!?” She snapped before immediately regretting it. She watched her lovers ears pinned back in surprise. That fucking concern deapening in her lovers eyes making Jaina question weather she actually felt sorry at all.

“You’ve been sitting here glaring at me for nearly ten minutes. I thought you might be trying to burn a hole in my head.” Sylvanas said with a small chuckle. 

“It’s not like anything would come out if I did…” Jaina muttered under her breath. 

_ We could find out… _

Jainas head snapped up at the voice. Her eyes narrowing in confusion when she found nothing behind her. 

“Fuck!” Sylvanas cried behind her, the elf clutching at her now broken nose. 

For a moment Jaina legitimately forgot her anger as her instincts kicked in. A tight ball of guilt appearing in her gut as Sylvanas desperately tried to stem the flow of blood. 

“Oh my love i’m sorry let me help you.” 

Sylvanas nodded slightly, trying not to disturb her broken nose, and Jaina took a small amount of pleasure in the cry her wife gave as she reset the broken bone. 

_ You could hear so much more, so many delicious cries... _

Jaina twirled around once more in confusion as the voice whispered into her ear, clearer, light and airy and bright; it echoed in increasingly higher pitched tones before fading away like a whisper in the breeze. 

“...surfal could you summon me some ice?” 

She snapped back to attention with the largest fakest smiler she could summon. “Of course just let me...uh...grab a towel to wrap it in. I’ll be right back!” If Sylvanas notice her sudden mood swing she didn’t say anything. Rather her lover sighed, gave Jaina a light kiss on the cheek, and unceremoniously flopped onto the couch with a groan. 

Quickly Jaina made her way to the restroom. Once alone, and having placed a silencing spell on the door for good measure, she rested her back against the solid wood. To distract herself she started to summon the ice for Sylvanas nose, starting to speak to herself as she did so. It probably wasn’t the most healthy things to do but she had discovered during her apprenticeship with Antonidas that little else calmed her nerves or lowered her stress in quite the same way. 

“Sylvanas wouldn’t cheat on you, you know this, their must be an explanation your not seeing.”

_ Or your first thought was correct… _

“The night elves are quiet friendly it could just be a left over from a greeting Sylvanas had forgotten to wipe off…”

_ Her vanity would never allow it. _

“I wouldn't put it past her to have had a bit too much to drink, she may not drink often but we’ve seen her take one to many shots before.”

_ Excuses, admit it, she doesn’t love you anymore! _

“I DON’T WANT TO!” Jaina screamed at the voice, tears falling from her cheeks. “I don’t want to…” She murmured a second time as she fell to her knees. 

The voice didn’t respond. 

“Just admit it Jaina, your going insane. Talking too voices in your head as you cry in the bathroom, get it together.” She said as wiped her tears on her sleeve. 

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before summoning some water into the basin and washing her face with it. After a few moments she felt much better, calmer and in control, so she stood up tall and prepared to summon the ice as she had promised. She was going to help her wife with her nose and then they would talk, sort everything out, like adults.

She closed her eyes and took one last deep breath before opening them and turning to face the door…

Only to scream in fear as she found herself less than three inches away from a near exact copy of herself. 

The ice thumped against the ground as Jaina scrambled back, her clone tilting its head as she did so. Eventually her back hit the wall and Jaina latched on for dear life as her lungs heaved. She quickly closed her eyes shut as much as possible, squeezing her eyelids together until her eyes began to water. Slowly she opened one eye, her vision blurring for a moment before coming back into focus.

The clone was still standing there, silent as the grave. Amazingly it looked exactly like her, same height and width, same long blond hair with one silver streak, same staff across her back, the only difference was the eyes. While her own were blue like ice the clone had no eyes at all, just glowing pits of yellow energy.

“This...this is not possible, I must be delusional or...or im unconscious and this is all some sort of sick nightmare…” She rambled as she tried to justify how this could be possible.

_ “I can guarantee you that this is no nightmare, Jaina Proudmoore.” _ Her clone hissed in the same voice as before.

“Than what are you? Why are you haunting me?!” Jaina demanded.

Her clone simply tilted her(?), its(?), head before smiling eerily.  _ “All in good time, just know that I mean you no harm and that we will speak again soon.” _

Just as Jaina opened her mouth to demand what exactly  _ that _ meant her clones eyes started to flare, the yellow light flooding the room to near blinding levels before fading just as fast as it had started. The only evidence that it had even been there was the spinning chunk of ice on the floor.

For a few moments Jaina just stood there. Her mind racing once more as she desperately tried to rationalize what exactly had just happened. After a few minutes of silence she was pulled from her thoughts as Sylvanas voice rang through the door asking if she was alright.

“I’m fine!” She called back as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the ice. “Just fine…” She muttered again to herself before shaking her head and returning to her still bleeding wife. 

Closing the door on the strange encounter and the faint yellow wisp she hadn’t noticed fading out the window.


	5. Dreamscapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone this is just a quick filler chapter to get everything settled before moving forward.

By the time the two of them had gone to bed Jaina was absolutely whipped. From her constant worry to the strange encounter in the restroom, one would assume that she was too strung up to sleep, yet the moment her head hit the pillow she drifted into her dreamscape.

As with most of her dreams she found herself in Boralus. Her old room to be more specific, with its bright blue curtains and bookshelf lined walls, a room built for simpler times. When her biggest concern was what book she wanted to read next and getting along with her brothers. 

No Arthas.

No Kirin Tor.

No War.

She took a deep breath; a smile crossing her face at the smell of mint and snowplums along with the deep must of her books. It was the smell of home. 

But something was wrong. It was a small immaculate thing that, had anyone other than herself been there, would have gone completely unnoticed. That being said even she barely noticed it, her mind focusing on the familiarity and relaxing sensations, and it's not like it wasn’t the sort of thing one might expect to find on their bed side table.

A small framed painting of her and Sylvanas in Silvermoon. 

Sylvanas was smiling bright her eyes relaxed and joyful as she pushed her face up against Jainas own. Her eyes warm and gentle as they looked forward. Jaina seemed almost unrecognizable to her current self. Posture straight and face youthful as her hair shone a bright vibrant gold.

It was the sort of thing she had always wanted to have. Something that would have been but never could. 

There was also the small problem that she had no memory of having the painting done and that she had been banished from her home long before meeting Sylvanas.

So, as one does when they find something that doesn’t belong she tried to remove it. The moment her hand came into contact with it the entire dream suddenly flared a bright yellow. 

Jaina staggered back at the intensity of it, her hands raising to cover her eyes as the light grew brighter. Then, like it had never been there at all, it was gone.

In its place stood her clone from before. Only this time it's veins glowed yellow giving the skin an almost molten appearance. Besides that it was looking at her with a lazy smile and kind...eyes? She still wasn’t certain about that.

“Who...are you?” She finally asked. 

Her clone tilted its head to the other side for a moment before its whole body began to glow. It wasn’t quite as bright as before but still blinding. Jaina covered her eyes once more before lowering them to discover a shocking sight.

Where her clone had once been standing a golden Naarunow floated. 

Jaina could feel the power of the light flowing around them as the light infused being rose to its full stature. An impressive eight feet tall and six feet across. Were it not a dream she feared it may break the room.

Once fully extended the light hummed for a moment before the spirits voice floated into her ears. It was airy and bright, like listening to church bells.

_ “My name is A’dal and I have come to aid you.”  _ The Naaru told her as it began to float closer.

“Aid me…?” Jaina asked hesitantly with a look of distrust.

_ “Yes child. I have seen your struggles from deep within the halls of Shattrath. You are strong, stronger than even you realize, and I have come to guide that power. So you may use it to purge that which seeks to corrupt the one you hold dearest.” _ It told her, its voice echoing powerfully around the room. 

Jaina didn’t even know where to begin processing it all. She had read about the Naaru, powerful beings of pure light from the dawn of the universe, great leaders but infamous for their lack of tolerance. Specifically towards anything that may work against whatever their goals are. 

“And why should I believe anything you just told me? How do I know that you are not the corrupting force?” Jaina asked pointedly.

The light flared for a moment and Jaina feared she had offended it before it lessened revealing a scrying portal. 

_ “Because the great corrupter works even as we speak.” _

* * *

Sylvanas had never been one to try and avoid confrontation. She was the former Ranger General of Quel’thalas, the Butcher of Zul’aman, the Conqueror Zuldazar, now Regent Lord of a people mobilized to destroy that which they hated most in this world. 

Even now she raised their arms in defiance of the scourge. Training, planning, preparing, waiting for the day they would sail north and conquer the frozen throne. 

She could see it now in her dream, the largest army ever assembled, two million strong. Soldiers, rangers, and magi, all stretched out across the tundra of Northrend. Their armour resplendent in the shining light as they cried for blood and death! 

Then she herself infront of them all. Her gaze fixed upon that of the Lich King cowering kilometers behind his horde. He stares right back, eyes flaring with bright blue death magic, before he raises frostmourne to point at them, and like a switch had been flicked his army began to surge forward. 

She could feel it in her veins. This was their moment, her moment. So as the Scourge charged forward she turned to her people to deliver one last cry.

“Do you see that enemy racing towards us?! Do you see their false kings cowardice as he hides behind them?! Do you see death?!” She hollers as she rides down the line.

**“NO!” **

“Do you see our defeat?! Do you see our end?!”

**“NO!”** Her army cries out louder.

“Do you fear their power?! Do you fear their might?! Do. You. Fear. There. Death?!” 

**“NO!!!”**

“Then embrace your power and move with me to victory!!!” 

What happens next froze the Scourge in their tracks. All at once the sun in the sky was gone, replaced with dark clouds and purple lightning. The very ground beneath the army began to crack and split as the power of the void started to pour onto the field. Snaking beneath their armour turning skin black and eyes purple. 

Then, like an unholy tidal wave, void creatures began to materialize among them. Forming in the gaps until not an inch of space could be seen. 

Then Sylvanas saw herself. Her skin a deep purple and eyes red pools of raging fire. Her armour twisted from a golden shine to pitch black. Two skulls adorned her shoulders with an eye embedded in each. Thas'dorah humming with the power of an Old God as the eye of N’zoth appeared on both ends. 

The battlefield was silent for a moment as the undead shuffled nervously opposite them. She let them stand there for a moment, let them gaze upon the fate they had wrought, before raising her bow above her head and releasing her cry.

**“FORWARD!!!”**

The ground crumbled as she thundered forward atop her void imbued horse. Not even a second later the glacier heaved as the army of Quel’thalas rolled forward.

Then she snaps back to the present, her chest heaving from the sudden change, before she turns and wretches to the side.

“Do you not see now? The power I can offer you? You would be unstoppable!” N’zoth hissed into her ear. “You could destroy him utterly!”

And by Belore is was tempting. She could still feel the power beneath her fingertips, humming, throbbing,  _ whispering _ . It was like nothing she had ever felt before. The kind of power that would allow someone to reshape the world but only at the cost of everything they held true to themselves.

Eventually in retreated leaving her feeling oh so very empty. Like it had taken a piece of her soul. 

This had been a common occurrence over the past month. Her days long and exhausting only for her dreams, her only true time to rest and recover, to be a torturous time where N’zoth would give her tastes of his power. Each one more addicting than the last.

It wore at her resolve, each time it took her just that little bit longer to say no, but it was a battle she could not lose. 

A hundred, a thousand, years it didn’t matter. If she surrendered that was it. There would be no more High Elves, no more Telldrassil, no more Jaina or Vereesa or Azeroth. All would be one within the void with her as its commander.

So she continued to suffer, in her life and in her dreams, so that the ones she loved wouldn’t share the same fate.

* * *

Within her own dream Jaina could feel tears falling down her face as she watched the love of her life struggle. 

_ “She is strong to have resisted the influence of an Old God for so long in such a pure form.” _ A’dal reverberated beside her.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks Jaina let out a soft laugh at that. “Sylvanas always was a stubborn ass.” She told the Naaru as she reached a hand out to brush against the image.

For a few more moments she and the Naaru watched as Sylvanas interacted with the Old God. If brought a warmth to Jainas heart to watch her, clearly exhausted, wife continue to resist. 

At last, when it seemed the Old God was preparing to release Sylvanas back to the waking world, Jaina turned to the light Naaru with a look of determination on her face.

“How do I help her?”


	6. Dark Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More pieces step onto the board as for the first time the line between reality and dream begins to fade...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really proud of this chapter. It started as more of a random thing but grew into these massive beast. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

When the light greets Sylvanas eyes through the window she almost thinks it a trick. That is until the warm body beside her shifts to pull her closer against it as an arm tightens around her waist. She turns, her body squirming and wriggling until finally she can gaze upon the resting face of her love.

It’s a rare moment, where by some miracle they have both been able to resist the morning call and instead remain together, unseparated by duty or mission. Jaina looks completely at peace, no creases or squinting that usually accompany her many nightmares, just a single strand of silver hair that has fallen across her face during the night. 

Slowly, so as not to wake her, Sylvanas brushes it away. A full smile crossing her lips as she takes in the beauty of the woman who has so enchanted her heart. After a moment she turns herself back over, making sure not to disturb the tranquility of the morning, and tucks herself back against her wife. 

Slowly she feels herself begin to fall back asleep when...

_ Thump... _

Her ears twitched against the pillow as the noise reaches her. 

_ Thump...thump… _

The second set have her entering that foggy state of half awakeness. Her head barely raising as she squints at the wall before closing her eyes once more and falling back into the embrace of darkness.

_ Thump...thump thump… _

There’s no denying it this time. She can feel Jaina release an agitated groan against her back as her lovers arms tighten around her waist, the noise having clearly been enough to rouse Jaina from her peaceful slumber. When the noise does not repeat again Jaina pulls her back even tighter, near the point of discomfort, and tucks her head into the crook of Sylvanas neck. Their breaths even out as they sink back into the warm bed and…

** _Thump...Thump…_ **

** _“Oh...Shandris...”_ **

The wall shakes lightly and Sylvanas ears pin back against her head. 

** _“Fuck...Vereesa…”_ **

“I’m going to kill them…” Sylvanas mutters under her breath. Jaina releases a chuckle into one of her ears before bringing a hand up against the wall. 

It’s still shaking with her sisters passion, Vereesa and Shandris moans and groans vibrating loud enough that any trader unlucky enough to be passing beneath the tree would hear them. In a lightning quick motion Jaina pulled her hand back, a bright ball of blue arcane energy forming in her palm, before she slams it forward. Her hand stops against the wall but the energy continues. Two high pitched yelps reach their ears followed by one last thump. 

Then silence.

“Have I mentioned how much I love your magic?” Sylvanas mutters as she snuggles back into the warm blankets.

“You may have mentioned it once or twice…” Jaina teases before the two of them fall back asleep to the muffled cursing of Vereesa. 

The next time Sylvanas wakes its to a gentle knocking against the door followed by the voice of her elder sister.

“Sylvanas? Are you awake? I need to speak to you.” 

Sylvanas is oh so tempted to say no. To just ignore Allerias call and return to the blissful peace of sleep, but something in her sisters voice gives her pause. It’s...a kind of uncertainty she has only heard her sister give one time before; It had quickly been followed by the collapse of their defenses and the subsequent collapse of Quel’thalas.

So with a great sigh she disentangles herself from Jaina, throws a large shirt over her head to preserve some modicum of modesty, and moves into the entry hall to throw open the door. Alleria takes one look at her disheveled appearance before raising a brow. She raises one of her own and the two of them remain in their conflict before, finally, Alleria folds. Her older sister quickly ducking her head and walking in.

If her sister is perturbed by the chaos that is their apartment she says nothing, rather she walks into the living room and settles herself on of the blue sofas. Sylvanas watches her do so for a moment, eyes narrowed in confusion, before hesitantly moving to take the chair opposite Alleria. For the next couple minutes Alleria remains silent, fiddling with her hands in a nervous twitch while Sylvanas remains unamused by her hesitance. 

Eventually it becomes too much and Sylvanas breaks it with all the tact she can muster, which is to say none at all.

“If you have nothing to say sister then I would like to return to bed. It is so rare that I get a morning to-”

“I am with child.”

Alleria doesn’t say it loudly but she doesn’t have to. The gentle murmur has Sylvanas frozen mid sentence, mouth wide and eyes round. Then before Alleria can elaborate Sylvanas has a hand against her stomach with her eyes closed, a look of deep concentration on her face, then her eyes snap open and she looks at Alleria in wonder. 

“A child, the first to be born after the fall, I suppose congratulations are in order.” Sylvanas tells her as she retakes her seat. 

_ A child, half dragon half elf, child to two of the most powerful women on Azeroth. A pity it isn’t yours. _ N’zoth comments as Sylvanas feels any joy at her sister revelation collapse. 

‘And what do you find so interesting?’ Sylvanas says in her mind. She knows she must look crazy but that is completely secondary to the safety of her family. To her immense frustration the old god only chuckles before she feels his presence retreat from her mind.

“Sylvanas?” Alleria asks softly, her face full of concern and her eyes searching. 

“It is nothing, just a headache, I suppose I should congratulate Alexstrasza before the day is up.” She says in an attempt to deflect and shift the conversation away from herself. It is clear however that her comment has only cemented Allerias worry.

“I did not tell you it was Alexstraszas…” Alleria tells her and Sylvanas feels sweat gather on her forehead at her sisters confused tone. 

“Well you are married to her. It would only make sense that it would be hers.” Sylvaans tries to cover before standing abruptly. “Well the sun travels far in the sky. I should wake Jaina, if you wouldn’t mind sister.” 

Alleria does stand after a moment, although it is with great trepidation and equal amounts of concern. Before she can leave however Sylvanas pulls her into another hug and whispers how happy she truly is for her. This seems to abate some of Allerias worry as her sisters gaze softens into one of warmth. 

“Give Jaina my love sister, I will see the both of you tonight, for the celebration?” 

“Yes, yes, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

Alleria gives her one last glance over at that before nodding and walking out of the apartment. Sylvanas watches her go for a moment before closing the door, leaning her back against it, and releasing a deep breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. 

When she returns to the room Jaina is still asleep and the sight of her makes Sylvanas heart melt. But before she can crawl back into bed the sound of bird wings reaches her ear. When she turns she finds the raven staring back at her. 

“What do you want?” She demands. It simply tilts its head at her for a moment before releasing a caw and flying away. She rolls her eyes but is once again stopped from returning to bed by another sound. This time it’s bird feathers quickly followed by the rustling of clothes. And when she turns it is not the raven she finds but N’zoth in his elven form. His bright orange eyes gleaming in the morning sun as he shoots her a self satisfied smirk.

“Sit Sylvanas, we have much to discuss.”

* * *

Since the first visit from the Naaru Jaina has enjoyed a far more peaceful slumber. Usually her dreams are nightmares filled with memories of her father and Arthas, but now they are so much better. She dreams up entire lives with Sylvanas, sometimes they are more tragic than others, but they always end so wonderfully. 

She dreams that she is engaged to Sylvanas in her youth, their two nations attempting to form an alliance of desperation in light of the combined arms of the Armane and Zanadalarie empires. 

Another is of the two of them wed to breach the divides between the Alliance and the Horde. It disturbs her at first, in just how many of these dreams Sylvanas is undead, but she’s still her Sylvanas. Sweet and loving, if perhaps a little more reserved.

Her personal favourite is one where there is no war, no conflict, they are childhood friends. Growing and learning from each other overtime before their budding friendship blossoms into love eternal.

Tonight though she doesn’t dream any of them. Tonight when she opens her eyes she finds nothing. An empty void of inky blackness devoid of anything besides herself. 

_ “Jaina Proudmoore.” _ A voice intones. It is deep and malevolent, full to the brim with power that only grows as the voice echoes around her. Then something changes. The growing power is suddenly gone and instead a light, bright and blinding, races through the void. Once it dims she is staring not at the Naaru she expects but a Drenei. 

Her face is young but gaunt. Her golden armour is covered in soot and mud and her white hair is matted with grass and dirt. She looks panicked, her glowing blue eyes darting around before settling on Jaina. 

“You!” She shouts. “Come closer, I must speak with you!” 

Jaina isn’t really given a choice because suddenly she is right in front of the Drenei. Their bodies less than a foot away from each other and the sudden change nearly has her sick. But she is once again given little time to catch her bearings as the Drenei suddenly thrusts a purple jewel into her hand.

“Give this to Liadrin and have her and Tyrande break the seal. It is of vital importance! Liadrin  must read it!” 

“Liadrin? Wha-” She is interrupted however as the light from before flares again. This time is is far stronger, bordering on painful.

“Please! I beg of you, if she questions it tell her Yrel sent it!” Then the Drenei is gone. Like she was never even there. 

The power from before returns. This time to a far greater extent and in a flash of light the Naaru appeared before her, oddly in the form of her clone rather than its actual form.

“My apologies Jaina just as I tried to reach you the powers of the void struck. It took every last bit of my power to push them out and unfortunately that means I must appear to you in this form. I hope this does not unnerve you.” It says in that weird bell echo.

At this point Jaina is so confused at everything that has happened she really doesn't give a rats ass. She roots herself on the feeling of the gem in her hand and uses it to ground her thoughts and emotions before responding. 

“I’m fine thank you. Just shaken.” 

“That is not unusual, the void is known for using anything it can to get you to do what it wants.” 

“Well it's a good thing you stopped it before it could try.” She responds with a fake smile. She doesn’t know what possessed her to lie; but she does note the frown on the Naarus face, her face, as Jaina tries to discreetly move the gem into her pocket. 

“What is that? Jaina?” The Narru asks her. Its voice quite lower, those bright chiming bells dropping a few octaves and falling into a minor key. 

“What is what?” She says trying to play dumb.

The Naaru regards her for a moment any pretence of kindness gone from its face as it steps towards her. 

“You must tell me if it gave you anything Jaina. I must destroy it, lest you fall into its clutches as well.” Her clone says as it takes another step. This time Jaina steps back.

“And as I told you it gave me nothing.” She says again but she can’t help herself. She reaches a hand down and covers the pocket with the gem in it. 

Her clone sees it and for a moment everything is calm. Then, in a low growl she didn’t even know it could make, the clone starts to march determinedly towards her. Jaina doesn’t hesitate, she spins on her heel and books it. She can hear the clone behind her, its own steps seaming to get closer and closer to her own. 

“Jaina! Jaina stop! I must destroy it!” Her clone call for her. And she almost turns, almost stops, because it's not the Naaru speaking but her mother. Full of concern and disappointment, as though Jaina had been caught with her hand in the cooky jar. But she pushes on. She filters out her mother's voice and keeps going. 

The darkness slowly begins the retreat around her, no not retreat, peel. The darkness giving way to the growing light chasing her. Then another voice, not her mother this time but Sylvanas, full of concern as though she is calling for Jaina on a matter of life and death.

“Please Jaina stop, I need to destroy it, all of Quel’thalas is at stake! Jaina, stop!”

The light is continuing to consume the darkness, it's even beginning to go faster than her, so in a last ditch effort Jaina does stop but not to surrender. Instead she hunkers down and throws her hands up summoning a barrier of arcane energy around her. 

When the Naaru hits it’s like a siege hammer. The light slamming against her barrier with all its might. Pushing and striking it as hard as it can. It takes every ounce of her concentration not to break under the weight alone. Then it retreats, just for a moment, just enough for Jaina to lessen her strength for just a moment. 

Then the Naaru strikes again. She looks up just in time to see the wall of yellow light flying towards her and it’s a miracle she manages to put her barrier back up at all. This time the power is different, the light is pushing on her from all angles, the pressure continuing to grow as Jaina is forced into a smaller and smaller area. First two meters, then one, then she’s on her knees and sweat is pouring down her forehead. 

She’s breaking, she knows this, no matter how strong a mage she may be she is nothing compared to all the light in the universe. So she risks one last look up and immediately regrets it. The Naarus is right their, wrapping around her bubble, squeezing and pressing as more and more light floods in. 

“ ** _SURRENDER!_ ** ” 

The word floods in from every direction. She can’t hold, it's too much, all of it. 

_ “Surrender,  _ ** _Surrender, _ ** _ sURenDEr,  _ s _ uren _ der…” and her barrier breaks.

With a gasp Jaina lurches up in her bed. Her breath heaving as she desperately pulls the blankets closer as though they may offer some kind of protection from the light. When she finally grabs her bearings, she is relieved to find herself in bed, in their apartment, in Teldrassil. 

She can hear the birds chirping outside and the calm rolling of the tides against the base of the great tree. She takes a few moments to breathe deeply, sighing at the smell of roses and lavender, of Sylvanas. At the thought of her wife Jaina rolled over to look for her only to wince as something sharp poked against her bare thigh. Reaching down in confusion Jaina’s had wraps around smooth crystal and her heart began to hammer once more. 

What she pulls out from beneath the covers is a deep purple gem. Its smooth tear shaped body leading up to a fine point that must have been pressing against her. But before she has a chance to think upon the ramifications of it all she hears a shout from the living room. 

Without a thought she throws away the covers and scrambles for the door. What she finds is Sylvanas on her knees with a trail of black smoke flowing out the window. At the sound of Jaina entering her wife snaps around the look at her, her eyes pinching in confusion at the gem in her hand. 

For a few moments the two of them just stand there in their underwear. Words failing them both before finally, like a miracle, Jaina finds her words. Their scratchy and raw as she says them but they ring clear in the tense silence between them.

“We need to talk.”


	7. Party Favours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between updates. I've been focusing on university and have been sick for the past three weeks but here it is.

Alleria had never imagined something like this could happen to her. For many years she had grappled with her choice not to follow Turalyon through the dark portal. To stay and look after Arator, to be with her sisters, to listen to her heart. She had received much scorn for it from the other members of Quel’thalas higher echelon. They called her a coward, a traitor, and during her more recent courtship by Alexstrasza, a whore. 

She could still remember those long nights in the arms of her lover, crying, hating herself as Alexstrasza tried so very desperately to calm her. 

Now though, now she has everything she could have ever wanted, if not perhaps in the worst of times. She has Alexstrasza on her left, Arator on her right, and a new life growing within her. 

The loss of their homeland however still weighs heavy in the air, clinging to their people like a disease. 

“If you think any harder I fear you may combust, my love.” Alexstrasza said as she led Alleria to a chair near the edge of the room.

“I think it’s a family trait. Us Windrunners are known for our incompetence around beautiful women.” Arator teased with a smirk as he grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing server. 

Only to them cast a spray of it as Sylvanas appeared behind him and delivered a hearty smack of her hand onto his back causing poor Arator to lurch forward and cough slightly; ruining what should have otherwise been a perfectly good glass of alcohol. 

“I guess that would explain why you’re still single then?” Sylvanas told him with her own smirk. 

Beside her, Jaina rolled her eyes before moving to speak with Alleria herself. The eldest Windrunner had always liked Jaina. The human had proved to be a good, calming influence on her sisters aggressive and brash personality. Though it appeared she’d had just as much luck curving Sylvanas bratish tendencies as their parents.

“I hear congratulations are in order.” Jaina said as they continued to watch Sylvanas poke fun at Arator.

“It is a miracle I did not think I would be afforded again.” Alleria responded with a smile.

“I take it Alexstrasza was ecstatic.”

“Over the moon.”

The conversation fell out after that, replaced with a comfortable silence, the gentle murmuring of the party echoing around them. It wasn’t long before Sylvanas eventually grew bored of teasing her nephew and whisked Jaina away for a dance. Alleria could not help but marvel as she watched them, at how much her sister had grown from a sexually promiscuous player to a dedicated wife and partner. Watching her sister find such happiness, yet another thing she would have lost had she gone through that portal.

“Always your mind turns to darkness when surrounded by such light…” Alexstrasza murmured as she took the seat next to her wife. 

“I’m sorry my love, I do not mean to, my heart sores at the thought of our new family. It hammers when you hold me and flutters with your kisses…” Alleria tells her as she takes the offered hand.

“But…” 

“But...every time I find more happiness I fear just how much I stand to lose. Sylvanas nearly lost her life during the fall and I was beside myself with worry. Now I have this child and I wonder whether I will be able to protect them should war come forth once more.”

She knew they were unfounded fears. The largest threat the world faced right now was the Lich King and even his strength was waning. As they spoke the Alliance and the Horde pushed forth for Northrend having chased him off both continents. Yet her heart would not abide this truth. History had taught her that darkness lurked in every corner and that old grudges could persist long past short term threats.

She was pulled from her dark revelry by the feeling of an arm wrapping under her knees. It was quickly followed by one cradling her back before she found herself briefly lifted into the air and then settled down into the lap of her wife. The hand that had been beneath her knees rising to settle on her slightly distended stomach as the one on her back moved to lay against her thigh. Alexstrasza’s warm breath began to puff against Alleria's neck as she laid it back against her lover's shoulder.

“I know you cannot help but look to the future and fear the darkness of the unknown. I do. I also know that everything you do, you do out of love. So that is why you have me, to hold you and support you, your beacon back to the light when you fear you have moved too close to the darkness.” Alexstrasza whispered softly. “Your cautious heart and strong will are two of the reasons I love you so much.”

And Alleria couldn’t help the tear that fell from her eye as she brought a hand up to cuff her wife's cheek and deliver a kiss upon her lips. A soft whisper of ‘i love you’ leaving her lips before they were pulled back into the warmth.

* * *

“They seem truly happy, don’t they…” Jaina whispered as they stepped out onto the dance floor.

“Lady Sun has always struggled with balancing duty and love. I am just glad she has found someone who offers her both.” Sylvanas whispered back as she moved to rest her hands on Jaina’s hips.

Jaina offered an indifferent hum at that as she moved her own arms around Sylvanas neck and the two of them began to gently sway. It was a soft slow melody, one of the many waltz the night elves had created over their thousands of years, a deep low melody made lighter by the addition of new high elven instruments. 

_ She and Sylvanas sat awkwardly on the couch.  _

She knew she should be focusing on the party but her mind could not help but return to the conversation they’d had earlier in the day.

_ Sylvanas was fiddly, her hands constantly locking and unlocking and rubbing against themselves. Jaina, for her part, was no better. Her hands ran through her hair and along her braid as she tried to summon the words to start a conversation. Her eyes distant as she tried to piece together the puzzle. _

_ Finally they came to her so with a deep breath she grabbed Sylvanas hands, startling her poor wife causing her to jump before those deep purple eyes settled on her own bright baby blues. Only now did she realize the tint of orange present at the edge of her corona.  _

_ “How long?” Start simple. _

_ “...since Quel’thalas…” Sylvanas said as she turned her gaze away towards the forest out the window.  _

_ “What...what did he say?” Jaina pressed making sure to begin a soothing pattern on her wife's knuckles. _

_ “Nothing of significance.” Sylvanas deflected and before Jaina could press she turned the table. “What about you?”  _

_ Taking a deep breath and remembering that she would need to open up herself for the conversation Jaina told her. “When I broke your nose...it appeared to me in the bathroom...warned me that you were in danger and offered me a way to help you.” _

_ “What did it tell you to do?” Sylvanas pressed, her eyes stern and voice low. _

_ Slightly frustrated at her wife's tone Jaina responded, if not a little tersely. “That you were in danger...that it could save you but only if I did what it said.” _

_ “I should have known. There was no way the void’s presence could have gone unnoticed. Of course the light would respond!” Sylvanas growled as she angrily rose from the couch and began to pace. _

_ “Sylvanas what did the void tell you?” Jaina persisted as she watched her wife pace. _

_ “It’s not important!” Sylvanas growled back. _

_ “Of course it's important! If it wasn’t you wouldn’t be responding like this!” Jaina practically yelled. _

_ “What do you want me to say?!” Sylvanas yelled at her as she spun on her heel.  _

“Jaina?” She was pulled back by Sylvanas voice and found a concerned gaze locked onto her own.

“I’m fine Sylv, just tired, could we take a break?”

Sylvanas nodded her ascent and the two of them made their way back to the table. While they had been gone Tyrande and Malfurion had made their way over. The high priestess was literally glowing; her silver dress reflecting the moons soft light casting a bright glimmer over the fabric. Her hair was done up in a neat bun and two blue teardrop shaped earrings hung from her ear. Beside her Malfurion had changed into a full night elven form, choosing to dress in a black suit with his hair neatened and his beard trimmed. 

“May Elune bless you both.” Tyrande told Alleria with a kind smile.

“Her light shines brighter with every life added to the world.” Malfurion added with his own soft smile.

“Thank you, without you and your peoples kindness I fear none of this would have been possible.” Alleria told the two leaders as she rested a hand against her stomach. 

“You give yourself too little credit, sister. With how the two of you have been going at it like rabbits you were bound to fall pregnant sooner or later.” Sylvanas said as they reached the table. 

“It is intent, not quantity, lady moon. Were it the opposite Vereesa would be shooting out children daily.” Alleria teased back.

Now thoroughly disturbed by the thought of their daughters sexual conquest the Night Elven leaders bid them goodbye and made a hasty retreat. 

“How rude sister, you’ve chased off the company.” Sylvanas mocked Alleria.

“Me? I would have thought they were trying to escape the grating sound of your voice. Belore knows it's all they’ve heard for the last couple months.” Alleria snarked back irritably. To Jaina it was obvious that the older Windrunner was growing tired of the game.

  
  


Sylvanas seemed to realize this to as she sent her sister an apologetic look before taking her seat beside Jaina. The following silence was good, it allowed Jaina to gather her wits and pull away from the loud party. 

_ “What do you want me to  _ _ say?! _ _ That I’m scared?! Terrified that I will lose myself to a power I do not understand? That one day you may look at me and decide that I am no longer the woman you love?” At some point Sylvanas tone transformed from anger to grief and Jaina found that her own anger died as she watched her wife break into tears.  _

_ Slowly she moved forward, slowly, making sure Sylvanas knew she was there before laying a hand on her shoulder. The moment Sylvanas felt the touch she turned into her wife and began to sob. Jaina, unused to this raw vulnerability, paused before wrapping her hands around Sylvanas in a tight hug.  _

She was pulled back to the party once more by the sound of clapping. At some point Alleria and Alexstrasza had moved onto the dance floor, the large space having been cleared for a personal dance between the loving couple. The music changed too, a new slower melody, deep and rich, flowing between her ears like the softest of rivers. 

She couldn’t help but turn to her own wife at the sound of it. Sylvanas was beaming, a far cry from the broken tears earlier, her eyes bright and stance relaxed. Jaina couldn’t help but reach out and take her wife's hand. Sylvanas turned her head and shot her a questioning look but rather than respond Jaina just turned back to the crowd. 

The light and void would have their conflicts but for now, surrounded by her loved ones, she couldn’t care less. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. Feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try and keep it respectful.


End file.
